ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Merged Zamasu
A majority of the information comes from the users at Dragon Ball Wikia. ザマス|''Gattai Zamasu''|lit. "Union Zamasu"}} (known as Fusion Zamasu in the anime and called Fused Zamas in the manga) usually just referred to as Zamasu (ザマス), was a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (the original present Zamasu in the original present Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. He is a major antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. Ultra Merged Zamasu is Zion3xX's Version of the character. Appearance Provided by the users at Dragon Ball Wiki Ultra Merged Zamasu's appearance is identical to canon Merged Zamasu. The fusion heavily resembles Future Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including Goku Black's height and build. He possesses Future Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Future Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé (Fused Zamasu himself is a Super Saiyan Rosé throughout his entire appearance in Dragon Ball Super, with the exception of his Infinite Zamasu form in the anime), but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears Gowasu's green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. With his fused body being an unbalanced mix, while his semi-immortal body struggles to heal from damage, his body damaged sections mutate into a purple and slimy substance, which happened to his right arm and the right side of his face. It also caused the sclera of his right eye to turn yellow. When Fused Zamasu used Light of Justice, it caused his right arm to grow massive. In the manga, when Fused Zamasu's time ran out, Fused Zamasu began taking on the form of his fusees. As his fused body became an unbalanced mix, with Future Zamasu's immortality struggling to "repair" his body as a single being, resulting in a splitting image of his fusees. On the left, Fused Zamasu resembled Future Zamasu, with his mohawk cut off by his right side. The right side of his body had a resemblance to Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Both were conjoined by a gooey substance, his immortality struggling to keep the components intact. Personality Provided by the users at Dragon Ball Wiki Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Goku and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. However, beneath his calm exterior, Fused Zamasu is just as unstable as his components, if not more so; according to Gowasu, this is the result of Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. He immediately flies into an overwhelming fury when Trunks and Vegeta briefly overpower him in their beam struggle, despite suffering no damage from the deflected attack, and his rage only grows when Goku manages to actually harm him with God Kamehameha and Kaio-ken. After having his body harmed, and being mutated by the Light of Justice, Fused Zamasu becomes more unhinged and maniacal, prone of furious outbursts. This is due to the fact that his physical body is deteriorating and the conflicting of the souls of the immortal Future Zamasu and mortal Goku Black that make up his form. By the time he engages Vegito, Fused Zamasu is reduced to enraged screaming and furious declarations of godhood, ironically becoming just as destructive and violent as the mortals he wishes to exterminate. In the manga, however, he retains his arrogance, openly gloating and overjoyed at his power. Although he does get angry at Gowasu for neglecting to mention that a permanent fusion can only be achieved by those officially designated as Supreme Kais. Similarly, upon Vegito defusing, he also calls Goku and Vegeta out for using the sacred treasure of the Gods. Interestingly, Fused Zamasu is well aware of his own hypocrisy in taking on mortal elements by using Goku Black as a fusee. He views this as a necessary sacrifice to truly create his new world; by using Goku's body as part of his being, he intends to never forget the "sins" of mortals. He also states that his actions are for the greater good of the universe, even crying at its thought, and metaphorically described his tears as purifying the world. Similarly, he also stated when demanding the Light of Justice strike him that a weak god who cannot destroy evil is "worthless", implying that he can only find value in his existence by being powerful and more importantly being capable of vanquishing what he considers evil. Power Merged Zamasu is a 6.5 on Zion3xX's power scale. He ranks below Vegito Blue at an upper tier 6.5, Beerus at an 7.5, Whis at an 8.5 and so on. Merged Zamasu is able dominate Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Rage Trunks with little to no effort. Due to being a fusion of two versions of Zamasu, his skills and abilities are greatly heightened. However, due to a difference in species and body type, his physical form doesn't stay so perfect for long. Merged Zamasu has the ability to in essence become the universe when his physical form is destroyed, and at full power he can destroy multiple galaxies with single blasts. With raw strength, Zamasu is able to without any ki enhancements, destroy multiple planets with a single punch or kick. Zamasu when flying can reach speeds far beyond light, gaining the ability to travel the distance of multiple galaxies in seconds. He has a vastly superior reaction speed to also use this to his advantage in battle. Zamasu is immortal and cannot die without being destroyed by the Omni-King or a God of Destruction. Zamasu has an infinite pool of Ki and has unlimited stamina. He can never run short of energy under any circumstances. Abilities Flight - Zamasu can manipulate his ki allowing him to fly. With this, he can fly at speeds far beyond that of light. He can fly as far as several galaxies in the span of a second. Immortality & Regeneration - Due to one half of his fusion, Zamasu being immortal as granted by the Dragon Balls, Merged Zamasu is effectively immortal. This does backfire however as when attempting to repair his body, distortion in his physical form occurs. This is due to one half of the fusion not being immortal. His body parts are able to regenerate at an instant but come with distortion. Super Saiyan Rose' ''' - Due to Goku Black being within the Super Saiyan Rose' form during fusion, Merged Zamasu is in an infinite state of Super Saiyan Rose', unable to power down. This gives him a constant power multiplier of what would be his "base form". '''Halo State - During his initial appearance, Zamasu has a halo formed of energy around his body. He uses this in combat to create energy attacks, barriers and more. Infinite Zamasu - When losing his physical being, Zamasu enters an Infinite Zamasu state. During this form, Zamasu essentially becomes the entire universe making him completely unbeatable without the ability to destroy in a similar fashion to the Omni-King and Gods of Destruction. Without losing his physical form, Zamasu can create trillions of doppelgangers to aid him in combat. He does this through an evolved form of regeneration. Category:Characters Category:Kais Category:Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Males